Yoshi's Island: The Final Showdown
by Krosshair
Summary: After a long, arduous journey to reunite Baby Mario with his twin brother, Yoshi faces one last battle before his goal.
1. The Prince of the Koopas

**World 6-8: King Bowser's Castle**

 **A/N: So, erm, hello there! This is my first fanfic.**

* * *

As the big red doors opened up, Yoshi saw the glint of Kamek's glasses and immediately rolled his eyes. His thoughts immediately went to, _"Oh boy, what's he going to supersize this time? Blue 5 told me that he ended up fighting a raven in space."_

However, the middle-aged Magikoopa made no moves at all, unlike just outside in the hallway where he was firing spell after spell at Yoshi, simply yelling, "Y-Y-YOU! You are not welcome here… Yoshi, PLEASE HAND OVER THE BABY!"

Both Yoshi and Kamek then heard a loud yawn. Yoshi immediately checked his saddle, but saw Baby Mario merely staring off into space. Kamek, on the other hand, flew into an immediate panic, barely managing to stammer out, "Oh dear… w-w-what to do… Y-young Master Bowser wakes…"

The now awake toddler, however, whined, "Kamek, it's too noisy in here! I wanna go sweepy-bye!"

Before Kamek could protest, however, the young Koopa jumped up and sat on him, turning Kamek into a Magikoopa pancake. Bowser then kicked Kamek's squashed body towards the wall with utter disdain, before his eyes set on Yoshi.

"HM? HMMM? HMMMMMM?"

Yoshi merely tilted his head in utter confusion, thinking, _"So this is the so-called King of the Koopas…"_

The young Bowser, no mind reader, said, "What kind of gween donkey is that? Looks like fun! Me wanna ride! Mine! MINE! **MINE!** "

Yoshi barely managed to let out a sound of indignation before Bowser leaped above his head, primed for a massive Ground Pound…


	2. Yoshi vs Bowser, Round 1

**A/N: Here's Part 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Yoshi barely managed to clear out of the way of the young Koopa before he crashed into the ground with such tremendous force that shockwaves rippled across the floor. In his haste, Yoshi readied an egg to fire, managing to ricochet the egg off the wall and into Bowser. However, the egg had no effect on Bowser, and he giggled before jumping behind Yoshi and swatting off Baby Mario off Yoshi's back and hopping on in his stead.

The infant immediately let out a cacophonous wail that echoed all over the room.

" _Not THIS again,"_ Yoshi thought as he desperately attempted to buck off the young Koopa Prince to get Baby Mario back.

Eventually, Yoshi managed to get Baby Mario back on his saddle and then dodged another shockwave from Bowser before something clicked in his head.

" _If he can do that, then maybe I can too!"_

Yoshi then tried a Ground Pound of his own, catching the Koopa Prince off guard.

The next few minutes of the duel consisted of Bowser and Yoshi attempting to hit each other with shockwaves, while Yoshi was desperately trying to throw red eggs that would yield Stars to increase Baby Mario's Star Power.

Finally, the end came when Bowser missed with a roaring torrent of flame, leaving himself wide open to Yoshi's shockwave, finally putting down the young Koopa Prince.

As Bowser lay dazed, Yoshi ran to the back of the room, where there was a door that had been left untouched the entire fight. Before he got there, however, Kamek swooped in front of him, now inexplicably recovered from his earlier pancaking from Bowser.

"Yoshi, how could you do this?! Young Master, let me help you! HERE!"

Kamek then used the growth spell that Yoshi had heard so much about from his yellow and blue cousins. However, instead of growing to a certain point, Bowser grew… and grew… and grew, crumbling the castle.

The last thing Yoshi remembered was seeing a flash of green on the other side of where the door once was.


	3. Yoshi vs Bowser, Round 2

When he came to, Yoshi saw that the castle had been completely destroyed, and that Kamek and the prince were nowhere to be found. Yoshi then saw that glimpse of green he had seen earlier, and immediately realized it was what he had been looking for the whole time, as he began to hear Baby Mario squealing excitedly and beckoning him to go in that direction. Yoshi immediately obliged, leaping across the uneven terrain to where Baby Luigi and the Stork resided, both tied up on a rope. However, before he could get any closer, a wall of fire erupted near him.

Kamek started chortling as he revealed himself to the dinosaur and his charge.

"Ee-he-he-he-heeee! You thought it would be that easy? Why don't you look over there?" Kamek said as he beckoned to the distance.

Yoshi looked to where Kamek was pointing, and what he saw made his blood run colder than it ever had.

Apparently Kamek's magic worked a little _too_ well, as Bowser now stood well over 50 feet tall, his eyes glowing with a menacing gleam in the dark of the night. The Koopa Prince let out a mighty roar, which tossed several boulders into the air, and breathed a massive spurt of fire straight at Baby Mario and his caretaker.

Yoshi then recovered from the shock, and barely managed to get out of the path of the fireball. After that, he squinted out into the distance. Was Bowser getting _closer_?

That set Yoshi into overdrive, and he desperately began searching for ways to stop the massive behemoth that was slowly inching towards the ruins of the castle. He was out of eggs, there were no nearby fireballs to swallow, and his supply of melons was running low.

In his panic, Yoshi jumped and hit something that was really hard and oval-shaped. After checking to make sure Baby Mario was okay, he took a good look at what he had hit. It was a red Fat Guy egg, and Yoshi, deciding to take a chance, flung the egg as hard as he could towards Bowser.

The egg hit its mark, and Bowser was staggered by the sheer impact. Undeterred, however, the Koopa Prince let out a ferocious screech, sending even more boulders towards the platform that Yoshi stood on.

Yoshi then immediately started jumping out of the way of the boulders as they destroyed the terrain, leaving his options for solid ground very limited. He then saw another egg float by on a balloon. Not one to pass on an opportunity, Yoshi popped the balloon, snagged the egg, and immediately let it fly.

Bowser's roars got even louder, and this time, he let out a massive maelstrom of fireballs before speeding up the pace of which he approached the ruined ground Yoshi stood on.

As the battle raged on, Yoshi began flinging more and more eggs in a desperate fashion to keep Bowser at bay, but the Koopa Prince just kept coming closer and faster. After Yoshi had beaned him for a sixth time, Bowser turned into a shade of red that Yoshi had not seen since the lava in Poochy's cavern, and began a full headlong sprint towards Yoshi and his charge.

Yoshi focused his aim, took a stance, and let his last egg fly. The egg hit true, and Bowser stopped with a sudden halt, and began to flash uncontrollably. Yoshi pulled Baby Mario's cap over his head and shielded his own eyes as the Koopa Prince emitted a massive flash of color, a symptom of overexerting his body under the influence of Kamek's magic. Bowser then shrunk down to his normal size, and landed right in front of Yoshi.

Just as Yoshi was about to jump over, Kamek swooped in, ready to take his burden away, saying, "How dare you?! It's not fair… you are such a MEANIE! Someday we'll be back, you'll see!"

Kamek then fled the scene with Bowser in tow.

Now that they were no longer of his concern, Yoshi jumped over the ruined, uneven ground of the castle and found that Baby Luigi and the Stork were unharmed, to his relief. Yoshi untied the Stork, who immediately held up a sign that said, "Thank you for rescuing me! Now, if you don't mind… I must complete my duty and bring these babies to their parents."

And so, the Stork took off with both babies in his bill, with Yoshi waving from the ruined holding place of Baby Luigi. Once the Stork had faded from his line of sight, Yoshi then took the wormhole back to Yoshi's Island, with the rest of his kin following suit.

* * *

 _Thus, due to the marvelous teamwork of the Yoshi Clan, the twins are reunited. The captured stork is freed by Yoshi, and sets about his duty and finally makes the long-awaited delivery! Thank you, Yoshi! The twins will meet the parents soon!_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the story! Did you like it? Be sure to leave a review to let me know what you thought of this story, as feedback will help me improve on my writing for future stories. And if you're gonna ask where the wormhole came from, the Yoshis, after defeating Raphael the Raven, take a wormhole to Bowser's Kingdom, so it only seems natural that a wormhole would be the only way to get back.**


End file.
